tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsukichi Retsu
Tatsukichi Retsu (達吉れつ) is one of the main heroines of Mixels Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Apple. Appearance Retsu Retsu is a tall girl with dark red eyes and matching shoulder-length hair. Her typical outfit is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a red dress with matching boots and white socks. A white headband with a matching apron finishes her outfit. Mew Apple As Mew Apple, her eyes change colour when her hair colour changes, gets longer and is styled into a ponytail. She wears a metallic orange dress, with rocky gloves with a magma-like pattern, similar to the pattern seen on Mirai Sakurada in her sympogear. Her eardrums glow bright red and seem to have a red spiral. Her earrings she gains consists of five scarlet spikes, acting as a makeshift mohawk. Her mask appears a dark, metallic scarlet, with three lines on the bottom, possibly resembling the top of a skull. Her boots are gray and have orange cracks in them, similar to the ones on her gloves. Her feet also have two ‘toes’ the colour of her mask. Mew Mark Retsu’s Mew Mark is a red heart with metallic orange fists on either side of the red heart which is located on her right hip. Personality Retsu is a pretty, good 15-year-old girl. Although her name is like one from Gekiranger, she is very levelheaded. She is happy to see Rochelle and treats her like a new friend. Retsu is however very loyal to Roco, and follows her lead, trying her best to keep up with her plans and realise her art. Retsu turns a bit of a blind eye to the artistic side of Roco, preferring instead as her loyal companion. She is hard-working, easy-going, generally cheery and her kindness cannot help but show through. Abilities Transformation Retsu’s transformation begins with her Mew Pendant glowing on her hands with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Retsu with her DNA morphing in the background. She starts to stamp her feet closer to her belly and places her legs back to their original space, which causes her boots to appear. Retsu spins around twice as the flames covering her body fades to show her top, gloves, neck garter and arm garters. Flame surrounds her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows. She then brushes her hands through her hair, and it looks like a ponytail and the light forms her thigh garter. Retsu claps her hands and her pendant appears on her neck garter. Weapon and attack Retsu’s weapon is a Apple Baton and her attack is Apple Flame. The attack involves her summoning her weapon out of a fiery burst of light, charging up a wave-shock, and releasing it into a light red blade of energy. Fighting style As the main character, Retsu can be very strong at times. Trivia *Despite Retsu being a dancer, she is a tall member. *Retsu suffers from Albanophobia due to her childhood memory of being stared at by an Albanian. *In vine, she is “Narrating People’s lives Valentine’s Day”. *In Finding Arisu, Retsu is friends with Asahina Aishingu. Gallery 12BB388F-ED06-4DDE-AE8E-11775BF92552.jpeg|Retsu’s usual outfit 12BB388F-ED06-4DDE-AE8E-11775BF92552.jpeg|Her school uniform E6E46B9F-3F1B-446B-8502-ED1822F43740.png|Café uniform A9B04205-01B7-4A1C-9C97-3F8D6B726B4E.jpeg|Mew Apple Gateau Sprite 2.gif|Bang Gateau Sprite 1.gif|Battle For Hero Island Category:Red Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Members of Mixels Mew Mew Category:Mixels Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Flame Team Members Category:Weapon Users: Fire